How It All Happened
by 18swan27
Summary: Short ficlets of how Hibari and Tsuna met, learned to know each other, fell in love and overcame their difficulties and love rivals. The beginning is always hard but in the end it's all worth it. Note that the rating was first K and is rated T from chapter 5. Genres vary from friendship to romance and from humor to angst. 1827, yaoi, slash.
1. Chapter 1

Name: How It All Happened

Genre: Friendship, fluff

Rating: K+ (srsly, nothing bad here…)

Warnings: Uhm… cuteness overload? Haha~ They're still kids so nothing happens.

Ages: Tsuna almost 4, Hibari 6

A/N: This is the beginning of Tsuna and Hibari's story.

The ficlets will continue in chronological order from their childhood to the time they're but old men. These are just little but important moments from their relationship but I hope these will give you the idea. Maybe later I can write a proper fic with a plot of how they fell in love etc. But for now I want to write some cute things, sometimes sad so there'll be some changes in genres and ratings. But I bet the rating won't go to M. It'll be T at the most. And that'll be based on the time they're teenagers/adults. Oh yeah and I'm not sure yet how long this well be. Let's just say that I'll continue this until I run out of ideas.

Oh and the name of the fic might change later. Just now I couldn't come up with anything creative.

Please don't be too harsh to me. English isn't my first language so there might be (and will be) some grammatical errors and typos D: Please tell me if you find some~ I'll correct them right away.

* * *

_Tsuna almost 4 years old_

He just sat there on his usual spot. All alone. There were many kids running all around in front of him but none paid any attention to a lone boy swinging his legs on a big rock.

The boy didn't mind though. The other kids did only tend to tease him whenever they talked to him and that Tsuna surely didn't like. They were all mean to him, calling him slow or dame or just boring. But even though he didn't want them near him, he couldn't help but feel lonely.

He wanted to laugh with someone. Share the bento he's eating. Play tag and make sand castles.

Tsuna let his head drop to his cute bento which his mom had made with love but he just couldn't smile back to smiling onigiris. A quiet sniffle escaped from his nose.

"You're disturbing my peace."

Tsuna peeped, fell down from the rock and whimpered in pain. His bento fell all over the dirt and there's a scratch on his knee. It was about to bleed. He couldn't take it, the tears started to fall down his small face.

There was a quiet _'hmph'_ sound behind him. It was the same voice as before. Tsuna didn't dare to turn around to see who had startled him so badly. It didn't take much to scare Tsuna and other kids liked to use that against him.

But Tsuna just sat there, pants covered in dirt and knee now bleeding a little. Quiet sobs were heard in the silence that had fallen between two kids: Tsuna and the unknown boy.

Then there's patting of small feet, quiet but confident, and they stopped beside Tsuna. Small boy didn't dare to look up to see the bully. Only thing he saw was black leather shoes which were rare to see on little kids.

The other boy moved and so did Tsuna. He was ready for an impact but it never came. Instead something fell on his messy brown head and the steps went further away.

"Go inside, little animal," was all he heard the boy say. Tsuna took the object the boy had given to him and saw it was a handkerchief. It was pure white, almost too white that Tsuna didn't want to soil it, and there're neatly embroidered two letters. _HK. _They were written with western letters, Tsuna didn't recognize them. He'd seen his daddy using them before but Tsuna was too young to know them. He could always ask his mommy or daddy, though.

Quickly Tsuna looked to the direction the mysterious boy had disappeared but saw nothing. There's still laughter of the other children, happy yelling, busy running steps. But Tsuna wasn't sad anymore. The tears he just had cried had stopped.

Gently he hugged the handkerchief against his small chest and smiled with such warmth none had seen him smile before. Then he gently put the hanky on his bleeding knee and promised to give it to his mommy to be washed. He'd give it back to its owner later and thank him. Thank the boy whose face he hadn't seen. Even if it'd take some time to find him again, he knew they'd meet again. He just knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: How It All Happened

Genre: Friendship, fluff

Rating: K+

Warnings: Read without worries~

Ages: Tsuna 4 years old, Hibari 6 years old

A/N: This starts to look like a fic with a plot. But no worries, it's not going to be one. This was just necessary so I can make the ficlets even more delicious in the future. So here you are, some child's innocence here. Actually I wrote two different versions of this short story but this was better one.

Also thank you so much for reviews, favorites and follows! You made my day~

* * *

_Tsuna 4 years old_

It's been weeks since Tsuna had fell down from the big rock and hurt his knee. Weeks since that lonely but nice boy had helped him. Since then Tsuna'd tried to find him, give back the handkerchief, thank him… but failed. It was nothing new that Dame-Tsuna didn't success but at least for this once Tsuna had hoped his bad luck had given him pity and helped him.

No was still no.

He had tried to ask about him from other kids but they'd just told Tsuna go away. He had even tried to ask from teachers but they said they'd no clue about boy who had been _very nice to Tsu-chan_.

While he'd tried to track the other boy he'd done his best to thank him. His mommy had made some extra bentos when he'd ask her, and he'd left them on exactly same rock that he'd fell from back then. Then he'd left, come back the next brake and saw that the bento had disappeared.

That'd lightened Tsuna's sad mood and he'd brought bento box the next day too. And it'd disappeared too. Tsuna just was so sure that the nice leather-shoes-boy had taken it. It had to be him.

And never once he thought that it might have been someone else.

And that's why he now did something he'd never done before. He'd gone out without permission from a teacher. With little shaky legs he stumbled couple of times to roots of big trees and finally hid himself behind them. Then he looked at the rock and cute pink bento box on it. This time he'd be able to see his savior, this time he'd be able to thank him, give back his hanky and become friends with him. Tsuna smiled cheeks red. He was so happy, he was going to meet his new friend.

And then he waited and waited and waited. But nothing happened. No one came and he was starting to feel cold. He had forgotten to take his jacket with him and his pants were dirty again because he fell down earlier. It was also a little scary even though it's a day. Branches rustled above him, scary bees flew near his ear and grass buzzed with sudden wind. He wanted to go home, he wanted his mommy, he wanted—

The last straw was when a loud rustling and scream startled him to death. And then he did what many kids teased him of. _He peed his pants_. Because he's so scared when unusually big bird had taken off of a bush near him.

Tsuna cried miserably. Everything went badly. Tsuna's bad luck just didn't give him a brake. The boy hadn't shown up, everything was scary, his pants were wet, he was cold and he was hungry because earlier some kids had ruined his bento box but fortunately not the one he'd made for the other boy.

And he cried and cried and cried. There was no stop for his crying. He cried until he finally fell asleep under the tree from exhaustion, without care about scary things. He was still just a kid who hadn't been able to sleep last night because of excitement.

He didn't know how long he'd slept but when he came to, he heard happy laughter of children. The brake must have started again.

As he lifted himself from the ground, something fell off of him. Tsuna blinked once, then twice. Then he recognized what it was.

It was a jacket. His own jacket! How had it come here? Did it walk itself? Or did someone…?

Tsuna quickly jumped up and ran towards the rock. The bento box was gone.

Tsuna smiled widely and forgot all about his wet pants and scary memories from earlier. The boy had taken the lunch again. He was just too happy to think about bad things.

Yet, he hadn't seen his face again. It's the only thing that made Tsuna sad. But he understood that the boy must have liked to keep his identity secret. And it was okay with him as long as he made the other boy happy.

But as the time went by, no one took the bento boxes anymore. No one came. Everything ended there. So Tsuna stopped bringing them too and little by little he forgot the boy. Only memory left of him was the handkerchief which disappeared to the darkest corner of Tsuna's closet, just to be found again after many years when everything would be different.

* * *

A/N: Mystery, mystery, oh~

This one had no Hibari directly but he still was kinda there. Please leave a comment and give me your opinions. I'll listen.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: How It All Happened

Genre: Drama, humor (maybe… this is hard one)

Rating: K+

Warnings: Some bullying, so un-romantic I can't.

Ages: Tsuna 8 years old, Hibari 10 years old

A/N: Time skip, as you can see. Because Hibari's about two years older than Tsuna, he left the daycare and went to school not long after the last chapter. So they really didn't have many chances to meet. Also, Hibari's a lonely wolf who likes to beat up people so he most likely used most of his time practicing and building up stamina and of course being alone. At school he just never happened to cross Tsuna's path. And Tsuna was a bullied child who was often alone at school, maybe hiding from bullies. Ah, yes, why did I explain this again? I did anyway :D And it's okay because it doesn't reveal too much information.

Btw, I started to watch KHR anime once again. Maybe I'll get some ideas from it since I'm gonna write some stories from future arc too.

* * *

_Tsuna 8 years old_

This was the worst day of his life. It had to be! Well, at least then it felt like the worst occasion ever but few years later Tsuna'd learn how _really _worst kind of scenario was. And that would be when he'd meet Reborn.

But for now Tsuna wanted to disappear because of shame he felt then. It wasn't anything new that other kids bullied him around, called him with names and sometimes even go violent to the point he'd to visit school nurse. This time, though, the bullying was both mental and physical.

Tsuna fell down with a thump, teeth clanking painfully from the impact. There was an enormous laughter heard from behind him and some squeals. The girls, they must have been terrified of the ongoing fight. Which wasn't actually a fight when it was one sided like this but even Tsuna didn't want to admit that. He wasn't a crybaby, he wasn't some little kid anymore so he shouldn't cry. He should rise and fight and be a man his mother claimed he was.

But, but, but…

This was just too much!

Tsuna kept the tears almost in, even though he felt how his eyes started to burn already. He stayed down low hoping that none of the bad boys would pay him any more attention because he's just boring Dame-Tsuna and finally leave. But of course that wasn't the case. When hunters had caught their pray, they wouldn't let it go so easily. No matter how weak it was. Not even if it was a sweet, innocent white bunny…

Literally.

"Bwahahaha! Look at that wimp! He's not even a man, being a bunny and all," one of his bullies laughed manically. Tsuna grabbed the hood of his jumpsuit.

"What a loser," someone agreed. More laughter.

"But of course, this is Dame-Tsuna. What else can we expect from him but a girly bunny jumpsuit."

Tsuna cursed his luck with whatever words an eight-year-old elementary student knew. Of course the teachers had made him wear the lamest outfit of all for their school play. Of course other kids got cool clothes like the hunter's outfits or the lion's… heck, even that bird outfit had been better than this cursed, ugly bunny suit. Or that was what Tsuna thought. Maybe the reason for teasing was not his jumpsuit but the fact that it was Dame-Tsuna who wore it.

Tsuna pulled the hood even lower so no one could see his embarrass face with teary eyes. This was just his luck.

Suddenly they caught Tsuna off guard. He had been so shaky and in hurry to hide himself and wish that he would just disappear into the thin air when someone yanked him from ears. Not real ears but bunny ears sewed into the hood.

"Look everybody, we got roasted bunny tonight!" yelled the boy wearing hunter outfit. Everyone but Tsuna laughed at his stupid joke, no one actually dared to oppose him and not to laugh, at least…

"Hey, hey, what if we feed him like we feed our class' bunny, Toast?" It was a girl's voice this time. Toast was Tsuna's class' pet bunny. Tsuna inhaled heavily. No way! They fed Toast some carrots but they didn't have any of those at that moment, also they fed him some grass and hay whenever they let it out from a stale classroom…

They couldn't, could they?

And they could. Tsuna was too weak and small to fight back bigger boys stuffing grass and hay into his mouth. Despite that he still tried to scream and whimper and kick but without success. The stuff they made him eat tasted horrible, flavored with soil. They shoved his face to the ground like making him eat himself like bunnies did. But Tsuna wasn't a bunny. He wasn't!

"Eat, eat, eat," everyone chanted from somewhere. Tsuna really didn't know from where since he couldn't see from the dirt.

"Eat, eat, ea—"

And chanting halted like cut with a knife. Suddenly no one said a word and Tsuna was released. He was just about to raise his head and bolt away when a cold, monotonous voice said, "If you useless peasants don't stop crowding right now, I'll bite you all to death."

The sentence was followed by a commotion. Everyone ran as fast as they could, some screamed in horror and some just pleaded for mercy. Tsuna didn't see anything since he kept his head down in fear. It was a demon. It must be a demon. They were all gonna die.

It didn't last long when silence finally surrounded him. Tsuna whimpered and couldn't face the demon. It'd eat him – no, bite to death – and it'd hurt a lot. Tsuna hated pain. Hated being hurt. He didn't want to die because death was scary thing too. He didn't—

"You."

"Hiiii!"

Tsuna was lifted easily from the ground to face his worst nightmare, the man eating demon. He kept his eyes closed when he felt warm air brush against his now teary face. He was so near, he was going to be eaten. _Oh god, I'm sorry mom I was such a weak boy and never did my homework and never—_

"Hn, interesting," the demon muttered with amused voice. Tsuna shivered because of every breath the demon made when he talked. He felt all of them on his face after all.

"Herbivore."

"H-Huh?" Tsuna cried eyes still closed. He didn't want to see how horrible the demon would look like. Though he wondered why the other hadn't attacked him already. And the voice of the other was somehow familiar but he couldn't remember how or why.

"Such a small little animal like you is herbivore. Weak, useless and small."

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly. He was positively surprised when he saw the demon's face for the first time. It wasn't that bad at all. Sure, the young boy who still held him up by the collar had an angry and cold expression for someone so young but he looked like a human. Raven hair, cold gray eyes, pale skin, face altogether. Just like a human, Tsuna wondered fascinated. So demons were humans?

The grip got harder on his collar. "Heeh, maybe I should thank you, herbivore," the boy said while leering. Tsuna didn't like the face at all and shook his head violently.

"Hii, n-no, you d-d-don't have to!"

"But I insist." Now the boy's leer had turned into a pure evil smirk. Tsuna paled, cold sweat appeared on his forehead.

"N-No!" Tsuna tried again but the smirk got even wider.

"You annoy me, herbivore. Now, let me bite you to death."

And so Tsuna got the beating of his life. When Hibari finally stopped his hits with whatever he even used as weapons - Tsuna didn't knew because he saw nothing - Tsuna was unconscious. Later, when he woke up in the infirmary he didn't remember anything from what had happened to him. Hibari, on the other hand, remembered everything and was in fact happy of meeting Tsuna. Now, after all, he knew what to call all those useless peasants who crowded too much, those herbivorous… well, herbivores. And since he was a superior to all, a carnivore, he'd bite them all to death. Hibari smirked. He was so going to rule the world.

…Or at least his dear Namimori.

* * *

A/N: This chapter had way too many words that I wonder if it's even a ficlet anymore. Well, if not a ficlet then oneshot. Leave a comment and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Name: How It All Happened

Genre: Drama, Humor? (Sorry, I've got no idea. Maybe I just should forget the genres?)

Rating: Let's just say this is still K+.

Warnings: Not so romantic.

Ages: Tsuna 13 years old, Hibari 15 years old

A/N: We're finally getting down to the real business: romance... In the next chapter xD I'm sorry about the last chapter including this one. They're not that cute and sweet and lovey-dovey (and I need to warn you, most of the time they won't be). I just wanted to write Hibari and Tsuna as IC as possible. And because they don't know each other yet so of course they're not cuddling up just yet. And I want to make this ficlets look like their relationship got better a little by little. It's not love at the first sight (maybe it was a crush for them as kids) and since they don't know anything about each other's personalities, they treat each other like they'd treat anyone. Hibari biting to death and Tsuna being all scared and his wimpy self like he was at the beginning of KHR. He'll change like he did in manga/anime :3 I'll just add some romance into canon plot and a little my own stuff too. I'm trying to find their cute and meaningful moments and tell about them to you~

Also thank you sooo much for all the reviews, favorites and follows you guys gave me ^^ I feel so inspired!

* * *

_Tsuna 13 years old_

Tsuna heard it by chance. No one told him directly because he was still just a Dame-Tsuna which caused him quite a loss in information and such. He knew almost nothing about things that happened at school.

It was his very first day in Nami-middle and yet he still was bullied by his old as well as his new bullies. Rumors about his clumsiness and bad reputation at school had reached already all those students who hadn't spent their elementary school years with him. Everybody seemed to know him which meant no one talked to him. Why would they? They'd only be claimed as losers if they did.

So that's why Tsuna found out about this delinquent group accidentally. It seemed that this school had been ruled already about two years (or maybe even more, no one knew) by some very scary and demonic guy called Hibari Kyoya and his underlings. Some chatty teenage girls from Tsuna's class gossiped about it - Hibari Kyoya was actually from a yakuza family and ruled the whole city which was why he was a delinquent like his followers. This Hibari guy seemed to be very violent person who bet up people for fun, claiming it was for Namimori's peace. All the stories Tsuna heard about him always contained some violence, blood and fear. Oh and heaps of bodies.

Tsuna shuddered. He never wanted to have anything to do with such a scary person as Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna was still just a coward who was either beaten up very badly or then he just ran away from fights. He never fought himself because he knew he was too weak. He'd lose anyway and it was such a drag to get involved. He loved his time alone. He had no ambition to win a fight or get friends. He had no interest in studying and thereby get a good job. He'd do whatever he could or whoever accepted him with his loose grades.

So which meant in short that he had no intention to get involved with this violent person who according to rumors checked the students out every morning at the gate of the school. He had not seen him this morning because he'd been extra early there because he'd a habit to be late. And he didn't want to disappoint his mother anymore than this. Not that he cared about it himself but for his mother who expected great things from his useless son...

But no matter how hard Tsuna had decided not to get involved with such a demon in human clothes, no one could never avoid an encounter with the Hibari Kyoya. That's why the very next morning when he was _once again _running late, he met him.

Tsuna ran as fast as he could and he was already so near when he heard the school bell ring. The lessons were about to start. When he reached the gate he saw a young male, a little older than him, standing there and watching him while smirking. _Smirking_? The boy's hair was jet black, just like raven's, and his eyes were sharp and cold gray... A violent shudder ran up Tsuna's spine. There was something familiar yet scary about those eyes. It was like he'd met him once before but not in good terms. What was the meaning of this?

Tsuna ignored the feeling of deja vu and just chose to run past the ominous boy. Which was impossible, of course. When he tried his best to sprint past the guy, he lost his balance suddenly. Something cold and hard hit the side of his head. He slammed on the ground painfully.

"O-Ouch..." Tsuna whimpered. He didn't know what had hit him so unexpectedly. But he had a bad feeling about it. For some reason the conversation he'd heard yesterday repeated itself in his head. The name _Hibari Kyoya_ crossed his mind more than once.

_"He just stands there at the gate, glaring the students and occasionally scolding them about some little thing like rumpled uniform..."_

Tsuna gulped. He heard light steps coming close which he knew weren't to be taken lightly.

_"They say he loves this school more than anything so he doesn't allow any disturbances, especially not being late..."_

"Herbivore," cold, deep voice called out. Tsuna eeped and lifted his head slowly up. He met a white dress shirt, which first two buttons were unbuttoned, and a black gakuran which hanged casually on the shoulders.

_"What happens if you're late?"_

Tsuna looked a little more up and met a slim and pale face. Pale lips were still grinning. _It wasn't a happy_ _grin_, Tsuna thought. No, it was. It was definitely happy. But in a very twisted way happy. He couldn't make himself look at the man in the eye. He was afraid of what he'd see.

_"If you're late..."_

"I'll bite you to death." Something shiny was raised towards the sky, reflecting the sun light.

_"...It's your death."_

It was a wonder how Tsuna survived from the beating. Maybe it was because he'd received heavy impacts through his life by his bullies or maybe Kami-sama had just pitied him and let him live a little longer. But this time Tsuna did not forget Hibari. How could he? At least he was someone to be cautious of. He knew that he'd have to deal with him again. Because no one would run away from the president of the discipline commitee, Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be a little different and kinda sweeter :) Please don't stop reading just because they're not that close yet. It'll get better. They just don't know each other and Hibari's still young and gets easily annoyed. I hope I didn't make them too OOC. Please leave a comments since authors tend to love them!


	5. Chapter 5

Name: How It All Happened

Genres: Friendship, romance, fluff, drama

Rating: Okay, I give up. Let's make it **T **now since there's some bad words x) And very soon it'll be T anyway.

Ages: Tsuna 14 years old, Hibari 16 years old (Reborn has finally come)

Disclaimer: I haven't remembered this until now so... I don not own KHR no matter how much I want.

A/N: So we're at this point. Reborn has finally started to make Tsuna a boss and Hibari has fought some battles in Mafia too. Also that means that they're old enough to get little closer. I wanted to tell how Tsuna learned more things about Hibari which is an important thing in their relationship. I've been thinking that maybe I should write at least one ficlet from Hibari's point of view. Maybe of this same exact scene so his feelings would be more clear too. But we'll see.

Also thank you very much for all the favorites and watches and reviews. Support is the most important thing for an author, after all. Also I'd be the happiest person alive if you'd leaven more reviews~ I want to know what you think about this. Okay? Pretty please?

* * *

_Tsuna 14 years old_

He was surprisingly calm. Surprisingly aloof like Reborn had told him. He hadn't actually believed the baby until now and it was no wonder. Until now he'd only seen Hibari fighting and biting wildly like a savage, in order to keep a peace in Namimori. He'd joined some of their fights but never fought alongside them, he had done everything always alone and gotten angry if anyone even dared to interrupt _his _fight. And in order to fight alone, he'd even beaten up his own comrades. No, sorry, he doesn't have comrades. But he was still in their side so it was very inhumane to do that.

And that was something Tsuna didn't approve. But he couldn't really say anything about it, could he?

So now that he spent some time alone with his Cloud guardian he saw something in the man he'd failed to notice before. Hibari Kyoya wasn't as cruel and beastly as he'd thought. Hibari Kyoya was actually... human. He never bit anyone without a good reason, he never sought for a fight himself, he just interrupted it in order to make it cease. Of course he was still unlike other people since he was seeking for more power. He wanted to fight.

But he was still so... stable.

"If you're going to stare at me any longer, I need to bite you to death, herbivore."

Tsuna lowered his gaze quickly back to the papers he was arranging. It was his first day at the reception room as an assistant. He hadn't actually offered to do the job himself, he was forced to do it. Damn that Reborn! Tsuna cursed the sadistic baby in his head. It was all his fault, after all. If he hadn't caused commotion in the school grounds with some random Mafia family which had come to seek for Tsuna from Italy in order to assassinate him, Hibari wouldn't have been so angry. The said man had bitten them all to death (except Reborn) and promised to overlook the situation if one of them were to work for disciplinary club as a punishment. And as the boss (even though Tsuna didn't want to admit being one) he had offered his help. Gokudera had gone mad after this and tried to blow the Skylark up but Tsuna had stopped him while calming the man down.

He didn't know how long he were to do this work. Tsuna sighed. He wanted to go home already. The school day ended at least an hour ago. Hell, even the math lesson sounded more tempting than sitting in the same room with the most dangerous man in Namimori. Maybe even in whole Japan!

Tsuna continued arranging the papers (he didn't know what they were but must be some official papers) when he felt a stare at him. He shuddered and tried not to look up. It was Hibari. He could tell by the dangerous aura the stare was emitting towards him. Oh god did he do something wrong? Was he going to bite him now? Tsuna tried to calm down but even scarier thoughts filled his head.

The stare stayed on him for a while when suddenly Hibari finally spoke, "Herbivore. You're too slow."

"Hiee! I-I'm so-sorry, Hibari-san!" Tsuna squealed not-so-manly. He tried to speed up his work but being Dame-Tsuna and maybe the world's clumsiest person alive, he managed to drop half the papers on the floor, cut himself to the paper and almost fall down himself when he felt Hibari's stare growing into even murderous one.

"I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry!" He winced again and tried to cover himself with his arms when the older man abruptly rose from his chair.

"Pathetic herbivore leave the papers alone," Hibari growled from his throat. Tsuna wanted to disappear. He was so going to be bitten to death.

"I-I'm..." Tsuna tried to say just to get interrupted.

"Shut it," Hibari ordered and walked towards him with a deep sigh. Tsuna winced and tried to hide himself behind his arms. He couldn't look at Hibari's angry expression. He didn't want to see how disappointed and mad he was. How murderous his steel gray eyes were now. His heart beat loudly against his chest when he felt the other one's presence near him.

But there was no hit, no impact, no beating, biting, whatever Hibari would come up with. Tsuna tried to relax a little since murderous stare had also disappeared. Had the other male forgotten about him? Had he stopped to gather his weapon in order to punish him? No, Hibari was as fast as a lightning. He didn't need _some time _to gather his tonfa. So what in the earth?

Tsuna opened his eyes warily which blew wide open a second after he saw what the man was doing. Hibari was on his knees gathering the papers up from the floor. He was placing them calmly on the coffee table on which Tsuna'd been working just a moment ago, and after he was done with the cleaning he turned to Tsuna and stared him in the eye.

"How have you survived until now, little animal?" Hibari asked seriously but Tsuna could bet that he saw some amusement in his usually emotionless eyes.

_Little animal?_

Without expecting a reply, Hibari stood up and continued, "Go make some tea. While you're on it, you can search for some bandages. They should be in the same cupboard as the tea." And then he walked away back to his work.

Tsuna stared mouth wide open for few seconds when once again angry voice snapped, "Hurry up, herbivore!" and he ran as fast he dared to the small kitchen like corner with oven and other kitchen equipments. All the while he made tea and patched his small cut he couldn't help but smile warmly. He didn't dare to show that expression in front of Hibari since he knew the other man would get mad at him for showing too much feelings but since he's alone, he had some time to repeat the scene that just had happened. He didn't know what had come to Hibari or was this his usual behavior which he didn't show that often to others but he sure was happy that he'd been able learn at least a little more of his aloof Cloud. It was kind of warmness Tsuna hadn't felt before. Maybe it was because Hibari was hard to approach or maybe it was something else. Tsuna didn't know. But he did know that he surely liked this kind of Hibari. Not so kind with his words but yet showing some concern towards others.

And Tsuna finally understood what Reborn had meant with his words of aloof and calm. And he understood why Hibari's subordinates were so loyal to him. But he also understood that there was more things in this man he still didn't know so he decided to work hard to get to know the man better. He wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

A/N: After this chapter I understood that I'm not far from writing romance. Finally! Even though I like overly cold, beastly (oh he sure is that in the future too but in a different meaning) and violent Hibari, I still like him after he learns about the feelings and humanity and stuff like that. Just imagine it. A little sadistic, tsundere type Hibari being possessive and loving in some cases. Yes, just my type! Sorry, this was actually meaningless note. Sorry for wasting your time~ Hibari'd bite me to death for this...


	6. Chapter 6

Name: How It All Happened

Genre: Romance, drama, humor

Rating: T

Warnings: Prepare to facepalm

Ages: Tsuna 14, Hibari 16

Disclaimer: I still don't own KHR. Not Hibari. Not Tsuna. Sigh...

A/N: Is it even legal to write ficlets this long? Anyway, enjoy. I know we all have waited this moment~

Also, I'm not able to update for a while because of school. It's my senior year so now I've got an exam week and very soon my final exams (aka matriculation examination) start which means studying, studying and once more studying...

Also thank you so much for all attention you've given to my ficlets ^^ You're the best!

* * *

_Tsuna 14 years old_

"Herbivore, bring me some tea."

It'd started to form into a habit. Only in two weeks Tsuna'd gotten so used to the older boy's presence that he barely stuttered or quailed when the prefect growled his name or lurked near him. He knew the other one wasn't going to bite him (at least that hard) as long he didn't annoy him or brake school rules. So even though he had to be constantly cautious of his behavior, he felt safe. Safe and comfortable.

With Hibari he didn't have to try to be over-socialized or come up with ways to be nice. Of course he was nice and obedient since he was working for _Hibari, _the man who loved rules and order. He was nothing to rebel against him as long as he stayed at the reception room.

So once again - like in trance because he was so used to it already - he stood up from the couch and headed for the small kitchen corner. Like past two weeks he brewed some green tea which he knew the Skylark liked and poured hot water into the pure white tea cup. He had done this every day at least twice. Hibari made him stay for very long after school to work for him and let him go home when the sky was already red. So that's why the tea moments were the most usual breaks during their silent working day together. And until now he hadn't done anything wrong, which was a surprise knowing his clumsiness.

Tsuna balanced the tea cup into his two hands and started to head for Hibari's table. He walked confidently across the room and was almost there when Hibari looked up at him and-

"Hiiiee!"

The burning feeling shot up his skin, making it bright red. Hot tea soaked his school uniform completely and hurt so badly almost bringing tears up to his eyes. The sudden movement from Hibari's direction had sent him jumping back and spill the content of the cup all over Tsuna. The cup fell on the floor with a loud shattering noise but Tsuna couldn't bring himself to care about it at the moment. He hissed while holding his burned hand. It tingled enough to distract him from the sharp pieces and almost step on them in his panic.

A strong hand grabbed his arm and stopped him from tottering to broken glass. Tsuna was pulled against something hard and warm and pushed down to soft sofa right after. "Strip," Hibari's voice ordered. Without the second thought Tsuna struggled with tearing his vest off while his skin screamed in protest. He couldn't do it, he couldn't.

This time strong hands took a firm hold of him, helping him get rif of the wet vest. Woolen piece of clothing brushed briefly his tender skin as it was pulled over his head and abandoned on the floor in front of him. Soon his white dress shirt was also opened up and he was shirtless. Cool air nursed burned skin and finally Tsuna was able to look up to his helper.

His gaze met Hibari's. Older boy was still touching Tsuna's arms firmly but not too hard. The gesture was more intimate than what Tsuna was used to. Sure, Yamamoto constantly threw his hand around his shoulders and Gokudera took his hands into his owns but those touches were more friend-like. Done in a friendly manner without meaning anything more. But this, this touch burned Tsuna's skin more than hot water had burned it. This touch sent shivers and hot waves up his skin at the same time. It felt comforting yet flustering. None of his other friends had ever caused him a feeling like this.

And suddenly he felt so exposed, so naked, in front of Hibari. He tried to bring up his hands to cover up his chest, not caring how stupid it looked. They were both guys after all so he shouldn't have been this self-conscious. It was Hibari, just Hibari. He wasn't watching him like that... Or was he?

Hibari's gray eyes stayed right at his without wavering. Hell, even Tsuna couldn't bring himself look away no matter how embarrassed he was by then. It felt like he'd do the biggest mistake of his life if he now looked away. So he ignored the nerve wrecking feeling and instead kept his gaze steady, feeling a faint blush forming on his cheeks.

He saw something he hadn't noticed ever before. He indeed had noticed the shape of Hibari's eyes before too but now when he was so close, he saw even the smallest details of him. Until now he'd only paid attention to how sharp and piercing the prefects eyes were. Indeed, they were that. Tsuna shivered when Hibari narrowed his eyes a little when he too took the other boy in, maybe even in same way as Tsuna studied Hibari. His eyes curved sharply up from the corners like many other Asian man's did. There was something foreign in his eyes though, something Chinese. For a while the thought of Fon crossed his mind.

Hibari's eyelashes were thicker than Tsuna had thought they were. They weren't long but thick and as black as his raven locks. No wonder Hibari's eyes looked so dark, like he'd eyeliner or something, even from afar. Tsuna concentrated on gray pupils. The setting sun gave eyes warmer and even a little mysterious feeling. They reflected the red of the sky and Tsuna felt his breath stuck to his throat. Among all the red there was shimmering blue behind the steel gray. Maybe they had always been a little bluish, he hadn't just noticed before. Tsuna couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't paid any attention to the prefect's eyes before. They were so beautiful after all.

Tsuna's skin tingled when gentle fingers brushed still sore complexion. The fingertips were a little rough, probably from all the fighting and work they'd been used to, but the touch anything but hurt. Tsuna gasped but stayed otherwise silent. His heart started to beat faster and faster as Hibari's fingers moved down his hand, landing on his thigh resting there for a while and then moving to his trembling chest. Tsuna shivered from the touch, from the tension it brought. Hibari still kept his eyes in his, leaned forward and was just a beath away from Tsuna's face.

The moment reminded Tsuna of the one from romantic movies which his mother used to watch every Friday night. There the man leaned in and kissed the woman passionately. Tsuna blushed hardly. And after the kiss it became something more intimate. But it was already this intimate. Why? Did they skip some necessary state? Unless... The thought made Tsuna panic.

"Hibari-san, are you a pervert?"

Hibari froze, Tsuna froze, the moment was ruined. Tsuna clasped his hand quickly on his mouth. He didn't mean to say it out loud! Hibari backed away immediately, looking murderous. All warmness Tsuna had seen in his eyes just a moment ago was long gone and even the blue tint was no longer there. Only cold gray remained which now watched him down. Tsuna eeped. He had hurt Hibari too badly with his words.

"I-I-I'm so-sorry!" Tsuna shrieked. "I-I didn't mean it! Hibari-san is-isn't a pervert!"

"You stupid, stupid herbivore. You oblivious herbivore," Hibari growled and stormed back to his desk.

"S-Sorry?"

"Shut up and go change into dry clothes," he ordered. He just sat at his table and looked a little frustrated, not angry anymore. Then he sent him a demanding glance like waiting for the answer.

Tsuna just nodded and sped out the room. His head spun. What had just happened? What was it? What was that feeling? Why was he still blushing and why did his heart beat so fast? He didn't understand. He hadn't felt anything like that before. And even though it had sent him to the edge, it still felt good. He remembered Hibari's fierce stare and felt blood rushing even faster to his face. Maybe he was becoming sick? Because there was no way this was some romantic movie. Right?

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I ended the chapter like this. It hurt so badly to write the last moment. God damn it, I wanted them to kiss so bad but no! Not yet at least. It'll be one great chapter when they do. Also, I hope the plot twist (you know what I mean) didn't sound too awkward and OOC. Anyway, leave a comment, favorite, follow, whatever if you liked this. See you when my exams are over :3


	7. Chapter 7

Name: How It All Happened

Genre: Romance (HOT! If that's even a genre... Well, in my eyes it is~)

Rating: T

Warnings: None, but you'll love this if I was able to write it well enough.

Ages: Tsuna 14, Hibari 16

Disclaimer: Still don't own KHR. Which is sad. But I'll manage.

A/N: This. Was. Hard. To. Write. Especially when I'm still no-good at writing. No-Good author for No-Good Tsuna's story. How fitting. Anyway, I'm back from my brief hiatus. I hope I'll be able to update more often now that I can stay home and don't have to go to school. I need to study for my final exams though but I think I'll leave evenings for writing. I've started to plan an original slash fic but let's see if I'm able to start writing it now or maybe after my graduation.

Anyway, I hope I was able to write the last scene well enough because it's supposed to make you feel. Haha :D Also I finally have some kind of plan in my mind. Now I know what kind of moments I want to show you guys. There's gonna be epic things like a dinner with the Hibaris and one amazing birthday~ (Oops, I gave some spoilers just now!) Anyway, please leave a comment and start following or/and favorite if you like these ficlets. See you soon!

* * *

_Tsuna 14 years old_

Dead. He was dead. He was so dead!

Tsuna spurted through the crowded halls cursing his luck. Of course it had to be the worst rush hour when he had to do this. Of course that guy had chosen precisely this time to make Tsuna's life as hard as possible. That... that... meanie!

"E-excuse me," Tsuna stuttered when he bumped into a huge student with broad shoulders and height at least two meters. A football player, he assumed and tried to lower his head so he wouldn't get a beating for his hit. Football players were always the worst of kind. They thought they were better than other students with low hobbies like basketball or reading, or even better, people without any hobbies. Like Tsuna.

But thankfully this student had better things to do so he just ignored Tsuna with a low growl and continued his journey to wherever he was going. With shaking legs the brunet continued his way towards his most feared place: reception room.

He was so dead! Tsuna wanted to scream into the air and just topple on the floor. He was out of his breath thanks to the running and avoiding other students who just happened to be on the lunch break. Of course he had to choose this exact time to bully Tsuna. Well, of course! He got the best laugh of his misery and most certainly would be able to bite him to death. Tsuna wanted to cry.

Despite his wobbling legs and prickling side he still headed for his certain death. It was a suicide but he had no choice. Yes, he had to do this.

Or that was what he kept telling to himself.

It wasn't like he liked being Hibari-san's errand boy. Or Hibari-san's distraction from his tiring work. And it definitely wasn't that he liked Hibari-san's attention. No, he didn't care wether or not Hibari-san praised him for a good work or was mad with him... Why would he care so much?

But wasn't it normal not to want Hibari-san upset with him if he failed now? Who would like being beat up? So that must be it. It wasn't like he wanted to make it in time to make the other boy pleased... It was just for his own sake. Yes, Hibari was just his Guardian so of course it meant he cared a little about him. Just a little bit...

"Haha!" He couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud when he spotted the door to the reception room. Maybe he'd make it in time and Hibari-san would be proud of him (not that he cared) and...

"You're late Herbivore."

The cold voice was the first thing to greet him when he rushed inside the room. Tsuna's face fell when he looked into cold, disapproving eyes. But... But he'd been so sure he was...

"It's two seconds past the set time," Hibari stated and rouse from his usual seat behind his desk. Two seconds? _Two seconds? _W-What?

"E-Eh? B-B-But it was only two seconds," Tsuna tried to argue. He felt his face heat up from his earlier spurt and embarrassment. "Hibari-san!"

"Silence, herbivore," Hibari cut him before Tsuna had another choice to argue back. The raven haired boy lifted his eyes from the ground to Tsuna's now wide and scared ones. His eyes were unreadable. They were no more cold, no angry but they weren't happy either. Tsuna didn't know what to expect.

"If I say you have to be here exactly at 11.45 it means that. Not a second past, not a second early. Also you disturbed the peace of reception room with banging the door open like you did just a minute ago. Also your uniform is rumbled."

What? But it wasn't Tsuna's fault his tie was a little loose and his vest had more wrinkles than Nono had. He'd rushed like a mad just to get Hibari-san his lunch. Also he wasn't exactly an athlete so he couldn't help panting and looking flushed. But the door... He admitted his mistake with it. Tsuna lowered his gaze to his sneakers in shame. He squeezed the bread Hibari had told him to get from the cafeteria against his chest in disappointment. Maybe Hibari's opinion of him mattered more than he'd admitted to himself.

He heard Hibari's steps nearing him and soon enough he saw a pair of polished, black leather shoes in front of his own red and worn ones. "I need to punish you now," a low voice grunted. Tsuna didn't like to admit it but the voice sent such a powerful shivers up his spine straight to his head he thought he was going to faint. He took a stuttering breath and felt weird hotness in his groin. He tried to forget it since he'd more urgent issues going on. Like a very scary and growling carnivore who was going to bite him.

And indeed Tsuna was bitten. But not in a way he'd expected. Hibari snatched the bread from his sweating hands and lowered himself until he was on Tsuna's height. Then he bit him. Tsuna winced when he felt pain from his neck. Hibari let his teeth sink into Tsuna's soft skin making Tsuna gasp. Tsuna couldn't care a less about a short hair tickling his cheek or rough hands around his arms making him stay put. The other man's hot breath against the nape of his neck and sharp pain from his teeth in his flesh were enough to drive him crazy. And not only from pain but also from something which Tsuna wasn't familiar with. But it felt good, so good Tsuna couldn't help but whisper Hibari's name through his trembling lips.

This, though, seemed to only encourage Hibari do something unexpected. He started to suck through his sharp teeth. "Ah," Tsuna gasped from the sudden throbbing ache. It was so pleasurable he started to see white spots dancing around his eyes. And then it was over.

Tsuna stood still while Hibari emerged from his neck, looked down at him and smirked smugly. Tsuna felt himself blush under the hungry eyes. They looked like they were in fire. In fire which burned Tsuna more than the sunlight. The smug smirk made him feel embarrassed and self-conscious, like the older boy had won something great and was proud of himself.

Then Hibari turned around and Tsuna let a hot breath out which he didn't even notice he'd hold in. "Let this be a lesson for you for being slow and messy," the Skylark chuckled in a way which made Tsuna blush even harder, if it was even possible considering how hot he felt at the moment. "Now go or I need to bite you again for skipping a lesson."

"Y... Yes... Hi-Hibari-san..." Tsuna said slowly and he was dizzy and almost fell when he finally was able to stumble out of the reception room. And all the while when he headed for his next class (which he had no idea where it was) he replayed just happened scene in his head over and over again and for his surprise he realized he wouldn't mind being bitten if it meant this.

* * *

A/N: Ps. I've been thinking about changing my pen name into some other. 18swan27 is like 3 years old already. I want something neutral.


End file.
